Schule für die Untoten
Schule für die Untoten (German: School for the Undead) is the first map in the Prelude in Violet storyline and is a remake of the popular community map Schule der Untoten from the Remember When... storyline. Due to taking place after Ascension, the map can also be considered the eighth map if the original Aether maps are accounted for. Set in an abandoned grammar school turned Group 935 facility just outside of Cologne, Germany, the original characters find themselves being pushed back through time on a collision course with the Second World War. The map contains numerous returning features from Aether, such the Der Wunderfizz, sentry turrets, and the Wunderwaffe DG-2, while also introducing the Perk-o-lator and Anti Power-Ups amongst others. Overview After freeing Gersh, Richtofen, "Tank", Nikolai, and Takeo use a repaired teleporter to send them back in time, but end up in the long abandoned ruins of Group 935's former Grundschule Köln facility. While Richtofen suspects foul play is the main cause for their present situation, he is more perplexed about this previously unknown facility and its secrets. With a broken teleporter, a horde zombies outside the doors, and Samantha tracking their every move, the four men must return to an old location and reawaken the sleeping giant. Schule für die Untoten serves as the bridge between Aether and Prelude in Violet, providing a mixture of what's familiar to old players and entirely new features. Many of the map's utilities were previously seen in Aether, most notably the Pack-a-Punch Machine and Perk-a-Colas. Schule marks the first appearance of the Perk-o-lator, an upgrade machine for perks, and Back-Up Power, which acts as a means to access the main power by activating certain utilities with limited functionality. Six new perks make their debut on the map, some of which are based on cut perk ideas from Aether while others are based on multiplayer perks found in World at War. Two new enemies appear on this map: children zombies, a variation of regular zombies, and santers. Children zombies appear on normal rounds with regular zombies, but are smaller and weaker while santers and the returning hellhounds appear in separate special rounds. Santers are zombified beast-like house cats that attack players through ambushes, unlike the hellhounds that track a specific player. Schule für die Untoten also sees the return of the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the introduction of the Zersetzer Typ 205 and Bear Grenade. Layout Rear Entrance Players spawn on the teleporter in the Rear Entrance to the school, taking up a cramped L-shaped corner of the building. There are four barricades in this room covering a classroom, a small lounge, the staircase, and a courtyard. A Mystery Box spawn is located on the corner of the "L" right across from the mainframe. Further down the hallway past the Mystery Box is a pile of debris that costs 750 points to clear, giving access to the Fourth Grade Hallway. On the opposite end of the room, to the left of the mainframe, another debris pile can be cleared to give access to the First Grade Hallway. The room also features a small alcove behind the mainframe where Quick Revive, the elevator, and a 750 point door leading to the Backstage can be found. Weapons Available: *Beretta Silver Pigeon - 200 points *FN Model 1949 - 600 points Perk Machines *Quick Revive - 500-3000 points (solo)/1500 points (multiplayer) Other *Elevator - In the alcove behind the mainframe. Requires back-up power to use. *Mystery Box Spawn - On the L-shaped corner across from the mainframe. *Notebook - For activating Demon's Are A Girl's Best Friend. *Samantha Figurine - For activating Samantha's Sorrow. Connections *Fourth Grade Hallway - 750 points *First Grade Hallway - 750 points *Backstage - 750 points *Generator Room - Requires the elevator to be active. First Grade Hallway Fourth Grade Hallway Backstage Second Grade Hallway Specials Hallway Auditorium Second Floor Eighth Grade Hallway Main Office Arts Hallway Gymnasium Blacktop Boiler Room Reconditioning Gene Harvesting Solitary Confinement Dormitory Teleporter Station Utilities Perks Weapons Power Ups Easter Eggs *The main easter egg of the map, /The Giant/. *A series of minor easter eggs, known as /Haunted Rooms/. *A minor easter egg, /Sweet Life Serenade/, grants players access to the Trumpet Gun hidden wonder weapon. *There are three musical easter eggs: **"Demons Are A Girl's Best Friend" by Powerwolf can be activated by finding three notebooks scattered around the map. ***The first notebook is located on the floor in the girl's bathroom by the Rear Entrance. ***The second notebook can be found in an open locker in the Eighth Grade Hallway. ***The final notebook is found on a desk in Gene Harvesting. **"Samantha's Sorrow" returns from Black Ops III. To start the process for the easter egg, the player must shoot a red-eyed teddy bear located in a large classroom in the First Grade Hallway. Afterwards, six figurines of Samantha will be scattered around the map, requiring the player to shoot each of them to activate the song. The figurines play the tune of Samantha's Lullaby to help identify their locations. ***On the window sill on the blocked staircase between the Rear Entrance and the Second Floor. ***On top of the bookshelf in one of the classroom barricades in the Specials Hallway. ***In the rafters on the Gymnasium, next to the hanging body. ***Next to a spotlight at the back of the Auditorium. ***In between two bushes outside the school by the Main Office. ***Underneath a grate in the Teleporter Station. **"Contagion (Remix)" from Pink Pills can be activated by finding a password-locked safe in Reconditioning. Once the player has put in the code "CXV", the safe will open revealing a bag of Unipow and must be activated three times. Achievements/Trophies TBA... Quotes Radios Trivia *Despite being set in Germany, the school's layout and grade range is based on that of the American school system. Schule für die Untoten Schule für die Untoten Schule für die Untoten